Two Players
by Sans-lover
Summary: What happens when you and your best friend fall into the Underground and meet the skeleton brothers? When you slowly start falling in love with a pun cracking Skeleton your friend begins to fell a little jealous. ((Also you and your best friend aren't dating. I am just basing it off of how my friend and I act.))


It happened so suddenly. One second you and your best friend were out catching butterflies for your friends little sister then the next you two were tumbling down into a rather deep hole. The impact caused by hitting the ground caused you to lose your breath while your friend let out a yelp. You struggle to breath as you sat up, pressing a hand to your chest as you looked around. Your friend was holding their wrist and you worried for a second that they may have broke it in the land. Luckily it only seemed to be bruised slightly.

"Howdy you two! I've never seen two humans down here at once before!" Someone exclaimed behind you. You both turn towards the sound, startled. There was a little yellow flower before you. Your friend immediately whispered to you that they didn't trust it but you thought nothing of it. "I'm Flowey the Flower!" It exclaimed. The explained to you two that down here the power of your "soul" grew with LV, which was sort for LOVE! You thought it was adorable but your friend was still weary of him. You watched him as white friendliness pellets floated towards the both of you. The last second your friend pushed you out of the way.

Flowey seemed to not like this but he sent another wave of them. Again your friend pushed you away and the pellets missed. Flowey become more angry as he told you two to run into the bullets, although he changed it to friendliness pellets at the last second. This time though you avoid them on your own and Flowey became enraged, claiming you only wanted to seem him suffer. The attack suddenly surround you both and closed in.

"DIE!" He exclaimed as they rushed you. Out of the blue a white attack struck the demonic flower and sent him flying. The white bullets disappeared and you let out a sigh of relief. You both were thankful. Another monster, the one you are assuming saved you two, approached. She seemed to be a type of… goat monster? She explained that her name was Toriel and that she came this way everyday to check for fallen humans. She also was surprised that there were two, since normally only one falls down every once in awhile. You introduced yourself and your friend and explained to Toriel that you were out catching butterflies when you tripped into your friend and tumbled down here. She nodded.

"Well why don't you two follow me?" She said before leaving through a doorway. You started to follow but your friend grabbed you by the crook of your elbow, effectively stopping you.

"Should we really trust her?!" They asked as the glanced at the door. "The last "Friendly" monster we talked to nearly killed us!"

"C'mon it's not like we really have a choice... plus if she does anything it is two against one. Surely we could out power her if we needed to." You smiled gently and took your friends hand into your own. "I promise I will keep ya safe." Being the older of the two, only by a month but still, you often felt like you had to protect them. They found this annoying but it seemed they were thankful for it. They nodded and you both headed towards the door. You two followed Toriel into a room. On both sides there were sets of stairs that lead up to another section of what you've learned was called the Runes. In the center there seemed to be a sparkling… gem? As you approached it cation Toriel ascended the stairs. You glanced at your friend as you gently poked the gem with your finger. You suddenly felt something deep in you… Determination.

You pushed for your friend to do it and why they finally did it seemed to do the same thing for them. You couldn't help but smile at them as you both started to walk up the stairs, your hand still firmly grasping theirs. You walked through another doorway. Toriel smiled sweetly at you and informed you that the Ruins has very many traps and puzzles and that we should get use to seeing them. She than stepped on several switches that were on the ground before pulling a lever. The next doorway opened up and she went through.

As you walked Toriel explained that the monsters will attack us but there is no need for us to fight back. If he converse with them long enough, while avoiding their attacks, that they will become friendly with us and will no longer wish to fight us. This was proven several minutes later as a Froggit bound towards you. Even though your friend wanted to just fight it right away you kept a firm grasp on their hands and complemented it. It didn't really seem to understand but it blushed anyway. Its attacks were rather easy to avoid, although you didn't appreciate the bugs flying at you. Toriel than glared at the Froggit and it hopped away.

She smiled and praised you for not fighting the Froggit, although your friend grumbled about how it would have been easier just to attack it. You frowned at this and wondered why they were so keen on harming the monster. You shook the thought out of your head as Toriel lead you through another section of Puzzles. Once that was done she explained that she needed to leave you two for a second and hurried down the hall. You both strolled lazily down. Your friend let go of your hand and shoved theirs into their pocket. When you got to the end Toriel came out from behind a pillar and praised you both for making it down the hall. She was claiming she was testing your independants due to the fact that she truly did need to leave you two alone for a while.

She said to stay put and she come back for you two but you never were good at listening. Before she left she decided to give you two phones…. They were flip phones and you could hardly contain your laughter. You took them though with a smile. Once she was gone you two joked about the phones as you strolled into the next room. You saw a Froggit and smiled patiently at it while your friend fell silent. You head up first and found a bowl that contained several pieces of candy. There was a note that said take one and you both did. You shoved your into your pocket while your friend pop theirs into their mouth. You then went back and continued walking, occasionally getting calls for Toriel.

After a while you seemed to be getting close to the end of the Ruins. You've both collect quite a few Gold pieces from sparing different monster and even stopped at a spider bake sale to pick up a doughnut. You befriend, or at least you think you befriend, a ghost. You got to an intersection. You could either go straight or head north. You decided to head straight first and ran into another Froggit who you chatted with happily. After that you came to a dead end. Surprisingly enough it had a small plastic knife sitting there, something that your friend picked up.

"Why did you grab that?" You asked.

"Because what if we need to defend ourselves?" They said as they shoved it into their pocket.

"I thought we weren't going to hurt anything!" You exclaimed as you watched them. They just rolled their eyes, told you to relax and grabbed your hand. They lead they way back then up. You suddenly saw Toriel. She seemed to be calling you but when she noticed you two standing there she quickly ran up, fretting over how you got there and if you both were alright. She lead you up to what you assumed was her home. She entered while you both looked in wonder at the house.

"Hey look its another one of those gem things!" Your friend exclaimed as you glanced at it. They poked it with a wide smile before you do as well. You sighed happily as you went inside. There were stairs right in front of you leading down. There was a room to your left and a hallway to your right. You both saw Toriel standing there so you went to the hallway. She lead you to a room and explained that it was both you and your friends room. She apologized that she only had one bed but you informed her that it was alright, that you two shared beds before. She smiled and ruffled both of your hairs before leaving.

You found it strange since you bother were eighteen but pushed it aside as you entered the room. You immediately went over to the bed with a yawn and laid down, making sure you left enough room for your friend. They crawled in after you and you both curl up.

"Tomorrow we are going to ask her how to get home." Your friend said as you yawned. You hummed and nodded in agreement,

"Alright… Let's just hope we can get home soon… I don't think our families appreciate our disappearance." You said as you nodded off. Your friend just hummed in agreement before nodding off as well.


End file.
